A transmission is known, e.g., from WO 2007/104 276. In this conventional transmission, there are four actuators and synchronizers associated to gears 1 and 3, 2 and 4, 5 and 7, 6 and reverse, respectively. A pressure regulator and a rotary way valve driven by a stepper motor are connected between a source and a drain for hydraulic fluid, on the one hand, and the four actuators on the other. Depending on the state of the pressure regulator, either first sides of all four actuators are connected to the source via the pressure regulator, and the second side of one of the actuators is connected to the drain via the way valve, whereas second sides of the other actuators are blocked, or the first sides are connected to the source via the pressure regulator, and a selected one of the actuators has its second side connected to the drain, whereas the others are blocked. In each state, one of the actuators can move, whereas the others can not. If this conventional transmission is in second gear, first or third gears can be pre-selected in order to enable interruption-free shifting to the pre-selected gear when necessary. Since first and third gears are associated to a same synchronizer, pre-selection can be changed from first to third gear or vice versa by shifting the synchronizer from one of its two engaged positions to the other. However, if e.g., the fourth gear is active, either the fifth or the third gear should be pre-selected. Since these are associated to different actuators, a change of the pre-selection requires two actuators to be displaced. This can only be done by first transferring the first actuator from the engaged position to the neutral position, and then the second from neutral to an engaged position. Since, unlike the engaged positions, the neutral position is not defined by an abutment, the amount of hydraulic fluid applied to the first actuator must be carefully metered in order to ensure that the neutral position is reached exactly. In order to avoid overshooting, hydraulic fluid must be supplied at a low rate when approaching the neutral position. Therefore, switching over between pre-selected third and fifth gears takes much longer and is much more complicated to control than a switchover between pre-selected first and third gears.
At least one object of the present invention is to provide a transmission for a motor vehicle comprising a synchronizer which is displaceable between first and second engaged positions, in which a switchover between an engaged position and a neutral position of the synchronizer is just as simple to control and at least as quickly accomplished as a switchover between the engaged positions. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.